A Hyrule Christmas
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Just as I said I would do this sequel to A Legend's Tale, now Epona comes in


**Hello everyone who are Legend of Zelda fans! here's the Christmas special of Legend of Zelda, it is the sequel to A Legend's Tale, this is where Link gets Epona for Christmas.**

Hyrule was covered in show on December 24th, Link and Zelda were in their castle of Hyrule as king and queen "Link, we're going to have a great Christmas this year." Zelda smiled at her husband "I'll make it the best yet Zelda." Link replied as he kissed Zelda as she giggled, Zelda's father then came out with presents to put under the tree "Merry Christmas, ho ho ho." "Father, Merry Christmas to you too." Zelda and Link helped Zelda's father place the presents under the Christmas tree "Thanks Link and Zelda, what have I ever done without you two." Zelda gave her father a hug "We're going to have the best Christmas ever." she said "I'm sure it will be Zelda, it's just not the same without your mother now that she's gone." Zelda looked at her father, he looked sad "Don't let it bother you through out this Christmas, you have me and Link we'll make this Christmas the best yet."

Link placed his hand on Zelda's shoulder, he sighed "And without my parents, Christmas just isn't the same." Zelda looked at Link "Let's not have any of this ruin Christmas this year, the most important thing is we're all together. And we'll get things from Santa that we always want." Zelda said as she and Link grabbed their winter stuff as they put them on they went outside and into the snow to have fun, they walked around the snow "This snow is white than ever Link." Zelda sighed as she let her head rest on Link's shoulder "Zelda, let me tell you something," Link added "When we were kids. We sued to play in the snow all the time, our parents would watch us and we would do allot of things." Link kissed Zelda's forehead as Zelda pushed Link to the snow "Ha, try to pin me to the snow now." Zelda said as Link chased Zelda until she disappeared "Zelda, now where did you go?" Link looked around til Zelda threw a snowball and it Link's face "Hey!" he shouted as Zelda giggled as Link threw a snowball back at Zelda "Hey no fair Link!" Zelda and Link had a snowball fight, until Link and Zelda both fell down on the snow laughing hard "That was fun Zelda, just like when we were both kids." Link sighed "You got me in a snowball fight when I was little." Zelda said "But not this time, you got me before I knew what was going to happen, Zelda you're the best wife I ever had."

Link and Zelda got up and they notice that they both made snow angels "Just like when we were younger Link." Zelda smiled as she made a snowball and started to roll it on the snow "Zelda, what are you doing?" Link asked as he saw that the snowball Zelda made was getting bigger "I'm making a snow queen." she said "I'll make a snow king then." Link and Zelda made a snow king and queen as they used Link's hat for the king and they used Zelda's spare crown for the snow queen "Beautiful Zelda," Link kissed her cheek "Just like when we were kids, our parents would help us make make snow queens and snow kings." Yeah, I remember them helping us." Link wrapped his arms around Zelda and pulled her into a hug "I love you Zelda." Link whispered "I love you too Link." Zelda replied as Zelda's father came out of the door, the sun was setting and it was starting to get dark "Link! Zelda! dinner's ready!" he called as Link and Zelda started to feel cold "Finally," Link said "I am cold right now, you pined me in the snow; threw a snow ball at me and we made snow king and queen." "And I'm starving Link, so let's go." Zelda said as Link pushed Zelda into a snowbank "Race you to the dinner table!" he said as Zelda got up "Hey! no fair Link!" Zelda laughed as she and Link raced which other to the castle walls of Hyrule.

They took off their winter stuff and they changed into warm clothes as they went to the dinner table to sit down, Link sat beside Zelda as Zelda's father sat down along with the knights of Hyrule came to join them for a Christmas dinner "Zelda, would you like to say grace please?" "Sure father." Zelda said as everyone bowed their heads "Dear lord, we all wanted to tell you that we are all graceful tonight for Christmas eve. Sadly the old queen of Hyrule and Link's parents are not with us anymore since Ganondorf caused the storm. We hope you protect us from Ganondorf this year, and we thank you for having all here this Christmas." Zelda said "Amen." then everyone was ready to eat. On Zelda's plat was turkey, mashed potatoes, and ham, Link's plate was the same as Zelda's and soon everyone dug into the food on the table, when dinner was over the people in Hyrule did the dishes as Zelda and Link finished their pieces of blueberry pie "That was a great meal dad." Zelda said "Thank you Zelda, I am glad you and Link enjoyed it." "I'm really stuffed now." Link burped as he excuse himself, then Zelda burped too and she excuse herself as well "I'm stuffed too Link." Zelda said as her father laughed "You both are stuffed now." Zelda's father said, Link then had a idea "Why not we have some Christmas songs being sung by us." Link said as Zelda's father started playing the piano as Zelda and Link started to dance.

 _Christmas is here, mistletoe and laughter; snow flakes fall on the ground, snow all over Hyrule, lights on the tree, candles glow around us. And who passes by say hello._

In the throne room of Hyrule, Zelda and Link were writing a letter to Santa for what they want for Christmas."What are you asking Santa for Zelda?" Link asked "I am asking him for a new dress." "And what color is it?" Link asked his wife "The dress is blue; and I also asked for new things for my hair." Zelda replied as she placed her letter on a table near the milk and cookies "What are you asking Santa for Link?" Zelda asked, Link placed his letter by Zelda's "I am asking him for a horse," Link started "So I can ride it all around Hyrule." Zelda kissed Link "I bet you'll get what you want for Christmas." Zelda said as her father came in "Zelda and Link, it's time for bed." he said "Alright father." Zelda yawned as she and Link walked to their room and they went to bed.

In the middle of the night Ganondorf walked into Hyrule castle, when he fell over from tripping over the rug as Zelda woke up she got out of bed as she put on her robe. Link woke up and saw Zelda in her robe "Why are you up?" "I heard something downstairs in the Throne room." she said, Link grabbed his sword and shield as he and Zelda walked downstairs to the throne room "Just as I fought, Ganondorf." Zelda found Ganondorf from behind the couch "You're trying to kidnap me to ruin Christmas." Ganondorf got up and pushed Zelda to the couch "Hey!" Link said in anger "You don't treat my wife like that!" Link yelled at him "I thought you were dead Ganondorf!" "You think Zelda's stupid? I'm here to ruin Christmas in Hyrule." before Ganondorf can fight Link, Santa came in the room as Zelda stood up and looked at Ganondorf "Ho ho ho, someone's in the naughty list."

"Santa!" Zelda shouted, she and Link knew that they were going to be ok "Ganondorf's been kidnaping me all these years Santa, but he isn't going to kidnap me this time." Zelda smiled at Ganondorf "Santa get him out of my sight." Santa grabbed Ganondorf and threw him out of Hyrule castle through a window "I'll be back Zelda and Link! you haven't seen the last of Ganondorf!" Link and Zelda sighed "Well, he's dealt with." Link and Zelda then looked at Santa "Thanks Santa." Link said "Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas Link and Zelda," he said as he gave Link and Zelda a hug "Since you are both very good next year, I'll give you both a special present that you both want." Santa smiled "Really, you knew our letters." "If you both head back up to bed, I can give them to you." "Ok," Zelda smiled as he hugged Santa again "Thank you Santa, for saving Christmas." she said as she and Link went back up to bed.

On Christmas morning Link and Zelda woke up and they went down stairs to meet with Zelda's father "Merry Christmas father." Zelda gave her father a hug "Merry Christmas Zelda and Link." Link gave Zelda a kiss on her cheek "Merry Christmas my love." he said "Merry Christmas Link." she smiled as she and Link opened their presents to see what they got for Christmas, Zelda finally was on the last Present she opened it and then she was surprised "My new dress!" she hugged her blue dress "Just what I've always wanted!" Zelda was so excited she couldn't get any happier when Link found a note from Santa telling him that his presents is outside in the shed "Zelda, my present is outside in teh shed." Link grabbed Zelda's hand as he ran with her outside to the shed "Look inside the shed Link." Zelda smiled as Link saw horse tack and brushes in one small shed that is builded with the big one, Link opened the big shed door to see a horse in it.

"Oh my gosh!" Link said as he wrapped his arms around his new gift "Just what I've always wanted." Zelda then notice that she and Link are missing something "What will be her name?" Zelda asked as Link looked at Zelda then at the mare "Epona," he said "It means Love in Hyrulian language." Zelda came up to the brown mare with white mane and tail with blue eyes, she petted Epona's face "Epona, Link that is a great name for her." Zelda kissed the mare as Link pulled Zelda to his arms as they ended up with a kiss "I love you Zelda," he said "And Merry Christmas." "I love you too Link," Zelda replied "And Merry Christmas to you too." with that it was the best Hyrule Christmas than any other year.

 **The End**

 **So, this was a great special for Christmas. So request me more for Link and Zelda stories, any other specials you want me to do I'll do whatever I can to make that happen.**


End file.
